


Thought Process

by Kumatorafire



Category: Danball Senki
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fanfics written while I try and kill time during my lunch break. Assorted ships and lots of polyamorous-ness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

JinYuu, No Prompt. Written on my phone. I guess it's some au where the school in Wars is actually normal somehow.

Yuuya didn’t ever expect to live with Jin in their early twenties. Hell, he didn’t expect to ever live with him. If we were being real specific, Yuuya never expected to survive past the age of 16, fall in love, and marry the first boy who’d ever cared about him as more than a lab experiment. But somehow he’d ended up like this. Jin had been working, most of his time being dedicated towards Kamui Daimon. He was.. Grading papers or something, Yuuya didn’t know or really care. He’d crept up behind Jin and surprised him with a kiss. “Seriously, Jin.. It’s almost midnight, come to bed..” He yawned to punctuate the sentence. Jin just shook his head and returned to his work.  
“All this has to be graded in depth, Yuuya. It’s time consuming, I gotta try and give these kids as many partial credit points as possible. I think most of them are failing..”  
“Maybe you should make the work easier for you to grade?” Yuuya nuzzled his head against Jin’s shoulder, though Jin seemed to ignore him.  
“Can’t, district policy. Go back to sleep, Yuuya. I’ll be there in a few hours.” He didn’t even look up. Yuuya whined a little, and dropped down so he was close enough to whisper. He sounded kinda embarrassed too.  
“I-I was watching movies with Hiro earlier. They were scary, and..” “..And you’re too afraid to sleep?”  
“Yeah.”  
“...” Jin sighed and turned the chair around, looking over Yuuya. He was fully wrapped up in a blanket, it trailed behind him when he walked. Yuuya was cuter than usual like this, he couldn’t say no. “I can take a break if you want to do something to tire yourself out. And..” He stood and moved to the couch, pulling it out until it became a mattress. Convenient. “You can sleep down here with me if that’ll help you feel better.”  
Yuuya smiled and settled down on the bed, blushing a little. “We haven’t.. Done anything in a while, Jin..” Jin shook his head firmly. “Not tonight. I’m busy.”  
A low whine escaped Yuuya’s lips. “I don’t want sex, Jin! I just..” He pulled the blanket tighter around him. “We haven’t done anything in the past week besides kiss and hold hands.. And.. I guess i’m just thinking about when we were younger, and we’d just kinda.. Just hang out, you know? You’d hold me close and talk to me about anything, it.. I’m sorry. I’m rambling aren’t I?”  
Jin stared at Yuuya for another second, before his usual expression melted into a smile, one that was reserved for Yuuya and Yuuya only. “You’re cute when you ramble. I think I could spare a half hour break.”  
*


	2. Chapter 2

More JinYuu, between season one and two! Just cute stuff.

Jin opened the door as quietly as possible. It made a slight creak, and he cringed, but the form under the hospital sheets didn’t stir. Jin let out a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, and crept toward the bed. “Yuuya..” He smiled weakly, Yuuya was awake. He saw Yuuya’s dark eyes open hazily, his breathing was even, save for an occasional sob that made him shake a bit. “Nightmare?” Yuuya didn’t reply, not that Jin expected any sort of reply. He’d heard Yuuya speak during the Artemis finals, but ever since he’d been rushed to the hospital, he’d been entirely mute.  
He gave a sympathetic smile, a pained underlying expression. “..Have you gotten any sleep lately?” Yuuya shook his head no. Damn it. “Mm.. Can I help?”  
Yuuya seemed to think for a moment, before gently reaching out for Jin’s hand. Jin felt his face go slightly pink, but continued to hold his only childhood friend, noting that the tears in his eyes had dried up. “It’s late.” Yuuya nodded a little bit, but suddenly let go of Jin’s hand and covered his face with the blankets. Jin was about to ask what Yuuya was doing, when he heard something that sounded suspiciously like a hungry stomach. It dawned on him.. “When was the last time you ate?” No response.  
“Yesterday?” Nothing.  
“..The day before?” Still nothing.  
“..Yuuya..” Yuuya pulled the covers tighter over him. Jin bit his lip, trying his very best to not sound angry. “Yuuya. Is there something I can do to get you to eat?” Yuuya gently lowered the blanket, and reached for the yellow notepad on the bedside desk. He hastily scribbled out, ‘the food here reminds me of the things they would force feed me. It tastes of cardboard and nutrients.’ Jin read over it, and cringed a little. “Hn.. Maybe I could see if you could eat some real food? I think you’d like sweets a lot.. It seems like you.” Jin tried to smile, and Yuuya smiled back. ‘I think I would like that!’ Jin gently placed a hand over Yuuya’s as he wrote, causing the shorter boy to look up right as Jin placed a kiss on Yuuya’s forehead. “Wh-!” Yuuya made a sound of surprise, but after a second he relaxed when Jin pulled away to place another kiss on his cheek.   
“I promise I’ll talk to them about getting you something that doesn’t taste like shredded cardboard, okay?” Jin actually grinned now, to which Yuuya leaned in to kiss Jin’s cheek shyly.   
This was progress, trusting someone again.  
It was slow progress, but it was there for good.  
As long as Jin would be there too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's some Muraku/Arata this time! I found a list of about 120 single word prompts, so most of these coming'll have a one word prompt attached to it. Also, if you have any criticisms or ships you maybe wanna see, go ahead and leave a comment. I'll try my best to remain active here. (｡･ω･｡)

Impulsive

It was raining, Muraku realized, when he’d finally finished the numerous reports he owed for class. He wordlessly stared out the icy window, his attention being caught by the drops rolling down the slightly foggy glass. Muraku’s mind traveled to other thoughts, to his duties on and off Wartime, to Mikhail and Vanessa (Were they in a relationship, or just impossibly close? It was hard to honestly tell), to the arguably most important person to him, Arata. The redhead was rash, aggravatingly heroic, and assumptive, but Muraku couldn’t help but hide a warm fondness of him and his heroic strength, and his determination to make his own way..  
As a coincidence, he noticed something red and blue moving quickly in the distance, past the raindrops on the window. He knew almost immediately. “Arata..?” Moving most of the papers, documents, and other things that would be bad to get wet, he opened the window and squinted through the light rain. Yep, definitely Arata. He was actually laughing too, running around in the rain like a five year old. “What are you doing?” He yelled down. It was a dumb question to ask, but he had to do it anyways.  
“Enjoyin’ the weather! You should come down, Muraku!” Arata was waving to him now, as if it was entirely normal to be prancing outside in the rain at- Muraku checked the clock just then and cringed- 2am. “Do you have any idea what time it is? Why aren’t you in your dorm for the night?”  
Arata shrugged, though most of the effect was lost from the two story difference. “I dunno, I just wanted to come see you! So come oooon!” Muraku sighed and covered his face with one hand. “Arata! You’re gonna wake someone up if you don’t go!” As if on cue, Kageto (who Muraku had entirely forgot was asleep 3 feet away from him) rolled over and groaned. “Oh my god, Muraku, just go down there already. Shut him up. You shut up too.” With that, Kageto fell right back asleep. How poetic of him.  
Muraku finally gave in, and crept outside. By the time he’d made it out the front door, it was raining harder and Arata was standing under the porch cover, dripping wet and grinning sheepishly. “Ahaaa.. I didn’t think the weather would get this bad, sorry. Can I come in?” Muraku wordlessly took Arata’s hand and took him inside, grabbing a towel off a nearby rack. He brought it over to Arata and wrapped him in it. Arata smiled brightly and pulled the towel closer around him. “Thanks, Muraku.”  
Muraku didn’t know what made him do it, but he snuck Arata back up to his room. After adjusting the bedside lamp so the lighting was dim, he helped dry off Arata’s hair and uniform. Arata remained quiet, occasionally glancing over at Kageto, who was sound asleep now. Muraku decided to break the silence. “What was the real reason you wanted to see me?” he asked quietly. Arata shrugged in response. His usual way of acting on pure impulse, Muraku supposed. Through.. With Arata looking up at him gratefully, him sitting on the edge of Muraku’s bed with the towel draped over his shoulders making him look smaller and-god forbid-more submissive looking, the soft smile that had graced him.. Muraku acted on an impulse of his own for once, and moved to kiss Arata on the lips.  
Arata was surprised for a grand total of half a second before pulling away and staring at Muraku, trying to figure out if it was a prank or something. Muraku looked away, mentally cursing himself. It didn’t last, through, as Arata grabbed his tie and pulled Muraku onto the bed on top of him, into a deep and nervous kiss, obviously inexperienced and anxious, his hands were shaking a little as well.  
Muraku reached to touch Arata’s cheek with gloved fingertips, smiling to himself when he felt Arata noticeably relax. This felt nice, though it was something Muraku would have never done a few months ago.   
Maybe Arata’s impulsiveness was rubbing off on him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More MurAta. Season 3 messed me up honestly lol

While Muraku was never one for initiating very overly romantic situations, he feared that would be the safest and quickest way out of the present situation. Arata was going to have to confess (which Muraku suspected would be horribly embarrassing and public) if he kept this uncaring facade up.   
The two were currently in Swallow Café, as requested by Arata. He’d given Muraku some halfhearted reason as to why (‘We should discuss.. Strategies! For fighting!’ was probably the weakest coverup for a date Muraku had ever heard) but now the two were there with no actual reason. Arata stared down at the water the waitress had brought, as if trying to think. Muraku had flat out noticed now that every time he’d look away, the redhead would stare at him. It wasn’t a harsh staring either, more like.. Loving. Muraku wondered if Arata thought he was being stealthy in any way. “Is there something on my face, Arata?”   
The redhead jumped, his face noticeably red. “No, no no I was just-!” Muraku gave Arata a look, effectively silencing him.   
“I believe our relationship has given off.. The wrong vibes. The other platoons have started talking about us.”   
Arata tried to remain casual. “Talking about what?”   
Muraku hesitated, glancing around slightly. “Our.. Friendly relationship is being misinterpreted, I believe.”  
Arata went silent for a few moments, long enough for Muraku to cough in an attempt to break the awkward silence. “Misinterpreted how? I mean, I’ve been called a possible traitor since you’re in Rossius and i hang around with you more than some of our own platoons, but-”  
“Arata, everyone thinks we’re lovers. Romeo and Juliet. Any star crossed love story, it’s been used for us.”  
Arata was stunned into silence.  
Was he that obvious? Was he too visible in his happiness every time Muraku approached him? Had someone noticed the hearts in his eyes when he spoke of their battles?   
“...Oh.”  
Muraku looked over Arata, barely hiding his nervousness. “If it’s any consolation, i’ve been dubbed the ‘Juliet’ of our so called relationship.” Arata let out a strained laugh. In any other case, he would have never let Muraku live that down, but..   
“What do you think?”  
“Huh?” Muraku looked up, slightly confused. Arata bit his lip, but mumbled out his question anyways.   
“What would you think?.. If.. If we dated. If I said that I..” Arata went silent. Muraku’s heart was pounding, he swore it was loud enough that Arata could have heard it. He didn’t reply, just stirred the straw in his drink a bit, watching the ice cubes clinking together as they were swept up in the current. He felt his face go red but said nothing.   
After an entire minute of silence, Arata stood up and stepped out of the booth, looking incredibly upset. “Never fucking mind. I’m leaving. Sorry for wasting your time.” He turned and practically sprinted off, almost out the door before Muraku could say a word.   
“W-Wait, Arata-!” He raised his voice, causing a few other people to turn. When they noticed it, Houjou Muraku calling out for Arata, a few of them returned to their own conversations with smug smiles on their faces. The café door had slammed shut before he’d uttered the redhead’s name. Muraku sunk back into his seat, mentally fighting himself. It would be better for the two if they weren’t lovers. He had a job to do, he had to fix the Second World from it’s corruption, but..  
He sighed and glanced down at the menu, suddenly feeling exhausted.  
He loved Sena Arata, and from what he could tell, the other felt the same way. But he couldn’t act on those emotions. He couldn’t show these emotions.  
Not just yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another word prompt. This one was 'fateful'. It was also wrote by me and edited by my girlfriend at 11:50 PM. JinYuu.

It was fate. Yuuya had decided that it couldn’t have happened any other way. Every step of his early life felt preset exactly so that he’d made it to the life he had now.

Kamiya Craft had been testing subjects for years now. It was no shock to Yuuya when he learned nearly all of of the prior subjects had died from stress, exhaustion, or simply just losing all will to live. He knew, only because he himself had wanted to succumb so badly to this pain multiple times before. It wasn’t uncommon, he was known to simply give up. Stop eating, drinking, sleeping.. Anything to live, he’d given up. It wasn’t as if they’d ever let him die, if push came to shove they’d force nutrients down his throat and give him tranquilizers. That on it’s own was the first string pulled by fate. He never asked to live through that particular brand of hell, but he did anyways.

The second was the Artemis Tournament as a whole. Each victory in battle meant nothing to him, except the promises of newer tests and maybe, maybe some sort of praise from his superiors. He didn’t want to win any of them, but.. There was no use hiding it; they had successfully broken him at that point. All he wanted was one thing, as similar to how he wanted the rest of his life to go, to finish as soon and painlessly as possible. But he won. He won every single round of that wretched tournament. He felt no happiness for it, but.. Looking back on that, it was the buildup to a near future he didn’t expect.

The third was that finale, the battle royale match. God, so many different things could have happened had he done anything different. If the suit hadn’t malfunctioned, if he hadn’t been abandoned by his operators, if Jin hadn’t recognized him... The three events, in quick succession, were the only possible way that authorities would have gotten involved. Yuuya had wanted nothing more than to die then, it wasn’t even a secret at that point. The moment he’d woken up in the hospital room, his first thought was if there was some way to end himself in the most painless, and quickest way.

Then Jin had walked in for the first time.  
If Jin hadn’t come in that night, Yuuya wouldn’t have felt it. The strange, yet powerful feeling resonating within him once Jin stood by his bed, offering silent comfort.. Yuuya felt a strong want to live for someone else. That fourth string of fate.

The moment he saw Jin, it was as if all that torture, pain, and everything that plagued his childhood was gone. Yuuya was brought back to that day of the bridge accident- when he’d met the boy who he’d shared an otherwise painfully lonely hospital room with as a child. The memories he’d clung onto of that time were all he had, and now they’d finally come full circle.

“Yuuya? Yuuyaaaa.” A familiar voice interrupted Yuuya’s thoughts.

Yuuya jumped a little, turning to Jin. The two were together in bed as usual for an evening between just them, not even doing anything, just cuddles. It was nice, it gave the both of them to think when they wanted to.

“Ah, s-sorry, I’ve just got stuff on my mind...” Yuuya stammered, blushing slightly. Was he zoning out that long?

Jin smiled a little and put an arm around Yuuya’s waist, a usual unspoken gesture of affection. “What kind of stuff?” He asked.

“...I don’t know. I try and block out everything that happened before I was 14, but… It’s difficult.” Yuuya said, frowning to himself.   
He sighed slightly, he really should stop doing that, he can't hold onto the past forever.

Jin pulled his hand back, slightly guilty looking. “Ah. Sorry, Yuuya.”

Yuuya didn’t reply immediately, but turned to look at Jin, a small, loving smile on his face now. “I was thinking about.. Everything, I guess?” 

He reached over to take Jin’s right hand, his face warming up a bit when he touched his index finger against Jin’s. Matching wedding rings, cute. 

“I don’t know.. I guess I was destined to be with you, maybe…” Yuuya continued, his cheeks flushed as he spoke. To think that he was actually married to his childhood love, it was a dream come true.

Jin smiled and kissed Yuuya on the forehead, sighing a little as well.

“I guess so.. Something’s up with you, right?” It was just obvious to Jin at this point, being in love with someone -not to mention being MARRIED to them- for years could make someone surprisingly easy to read.

Yuuya shrugged, but he couldn’t help but kiss Jin back. “I was thinking about Artemis.” 

Jin solemnly nodded. “Is everything okay, though? I know that wasn’t an easy time for you-” He was cut off by Yuuya suddenly moving over.

Yuuya put his arms around Jin’s shoulders and pulled him into a kiss deep enough to silence him. He pulled away and smiled dreamily. He said, his voice full of love, “I can’t stop thinking about when I first realized that I loved you with everything in my heart.”

“O-oh.” Jin felt his face go bright red, and looked down a little. Jin always seemed to be tough on the outside, but Yuuya could always bring out his mushy side. “That’s okay then, I assume?”

Yuuya laughed and booped Jin on the nose. “I’ve never been happier and I doubt I ever will be. It’s more than okay.”

Jin pulled Yuuya into an embrace, and buried his face against Yuuya’s neck. His voice was still quite muffled. “I love you, Yuuya...” It seemed the infamous Split-Second Killer was also skilled in making Yuuya fall in love all over again in a split second. Jin never said those words in public.

Yuuya held him back, and smiled to himself. “I love you too…”

This was what fate had in store, huh?  
If so, then all that suffering he’d felt earlier was finally paying off.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT!  
> I was in a really bad depression all week and didn't get much of anything done then, but I wrote somethin last night.   
> JinYuu, post Season 3, with Jin/Mito friendship stuff bc i wish it happened more in season 3.

“Okay, is it going through clear?”  
“Yeah, I hear you.” Jin smiled faintly, sitting back on the couch and adjusting his laptop camera so he was visible in Mito’s view.  
After the entire incident at Kamui Daimon, Jin had come to the reasonable decision to quit. His entire reasoning to be there, his suspicions of the Second World along with the curiosity of the Overload showing up in such conditions, had been taken down, he had no reason to stay any longer. However, strange as it was, he’d gotten rather close to Reina Mito during his time there. She was the only adult there that could actually understand him through the dryness of his humor. While she’d decided to remain at the school, he’d given her plenty of contact information before his departure. It wasn’t often he’d been able to almost seamlessly get close to someone without them turning out to be evil or overwhelmingly protagonist-ish. He assumed she wasn’t either of those types.  
“Good, so let’s see if mine will turn on too..” Jin heard her press a few keys on her laptop, and the camera over on her end turned on.   
Jin couldn’t help but smile fondly. It being the weekend without any classes being taught, she wore a faded T shirt that seemed a few sizes too large. She looked exhausted as well, but that was because it was past midnight where she was. “It’s working, Mito.”  
She smiled and looked over Jin for a minute. “Huh. So this is your normal attire?”  
Jin looked over himself, slightly confused, until he realized how reminiscent his outfit looked to that of a hobo. He was wearing a worn and torn up grey hoodie with assorted colored hearts drawn on in sharpie, and his hair was pulled back in a low ponytail. “Ohh. No, I think my boyfriend just decided to have a good time with some sharpie markers and scissors, I guess. This hoodie’s really comfortable so I don’t really care either way.”  
Mito was quiet, visibly surprised for a few moments. “You’re gay.”  
Jin didn’t bother to restrain himself from slapping his face. “No, Mito. I’m the most fucking heterosexual man on the planet. That’s why I never stopped flirting with you, ever.”  
Mito barely suppressed a laugh. “I didn’t mean to sound so surprised, you just.. I dunno. Can I be honest?”  
“Sure..?” Jin didn’t have any idea what she was thinking.  
“I thought you were aromantic, or something.” Mito shrugged a bit.  
Jin was about to reply when he heard the door alarm chime. “Oh, hold on. Someone’s here- Hello?” He set down his laptop on the living room couch and stepped into the hallway.  
Mito remained quiet, deciding to do a little eavesdropping. She listened as closely as she could, vaguely making out footsteps until she heard “Jiiin!” coming from another voice in the hallway. Maybe, Jin’s boyfriend?  
She smirked when she heard Jin proclaim how much he’d missed.. Yuuya? That was his name, huh..   
“I didn’t think you were coming back for another week!”  
“Same here, but I guess I just couldn’t stay away from you anymore.”   
As she listened on, it dawned on her exactly how cold Jin was in a formal setting, compared to his private life. The two were getting a bit closer to the living room so she could hear them better.  
“Ahh, Yuuya, please stop crying. It was just a few months.. I sent letters..”  
The other one sniffled a bit. “I-I know, but.. I missed you a lot, and..”   
She suddenly felt a bit embarrassed when she realized she could hear them kissing in the background. She covered the camera up with her palm, feeling the secondhand embarrassment. Jin was the stoic one, she assumed he wasn’t one to be public in any sense about his love life. Jin probably didn’t know that she could hear them, either. She went ahead and hung up the call. She sent him a quick skype message that she heard them being gay and decided to give the two some alone time.   
She smiled to herself when Jin sent back a message; ‘whatever you heard, pretend it never happened.’ As if.  
She quickly replied with a nope, and laid back.   
The school was a little less interesting with him gone now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A late writing from pocky day. Murata.

“Muraku, let's do this!”  
Muraku leaned back into his chair at the feeling of a cardboard box hitting him in the head lightly. He looked up, only to find Arata standing above him with a box of chocolate things. “Do what?”  
Arata rolled his eyes and pushed the box in front of Muraku’s face. “This! Haven’t you seen any of the other couples at the school doing this?” He ripped the box open, and began to open the bag inside.   
Muraku watched him faintly, lost in thought. The two never actually became an official couple at any point, from the day Arata confessed (the day he left the school, he pulled Muraku into a passionate and public kiss right before running onto the ferry headed for home, leaving Muraku embarrassed and sexually confused) to now. When he had come back, it was somehow as if they had actually given each other lovestruck and heartfelt confessions, and they would.. Not really be affectionate, that was much too public for Muraku’s tastes, but the two had a fondness for each other. It was an obvious fondness, enough so that Hikaru requested a room switch, so Muraku could stay with his lover and he wouldn’t have to deal with a lovestruck Arata on a daily basis.  
Muraku was brought out of his thoughts when Arata tapped him. “Muraku? Wanna try it?” He took one of the chocolate things and put one end of it in his mouth, pointing the other end at Muraku.   
“...” Muraku knew what Arata was asking, and hesitantly put the other end of the pocky stick in his mouth. He vaguely remembered that him and Arata had never actually kissed on the lips since then, and his heart lept out of nervousness.  
Arata made a muffled noise, and Muraku only glanced away. When he heard Arata start, he broke his end off immediately.  
Arata finished the rest of it before giving Muraku a slightly annoyed look. “Seriously?”  
Muraku looked down for a moment, summoning up his courage, before leaning back in to kiss Arata. It was actually a real kiss this time, not like the uncertain ones they’d done before, during restless nights where Arata got extra daring, or when the weekends were too cold to leave and the two were the only sources of warmth-  
Arata immediately leaned into the kiss, moving to put his arms around Muraku’s waist. He’d been waiting for Muraku to make a move on him for weeks now, the romantic tension between them was getting tight.  
Muraku, on the other hand, was doing all he could to resist touching the redhead’s body. In the span of a few months without Arata while he was studying with Jin, Muraku gained a certain desire from wanting to undress and ravage the adorable student, and he refused to let his body be controlled by such desires.  
It was getting harder, though. Arata was getting insistent with his kisses, and Muraku silently came to the decision that just giving in once to his want couldn’t hurt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JinYuu au where Yuuya wants to be a singer instead of an LBX player. Written at 2am last night. Pardon any errors or whatever please. I'm taking requests for LBX fic as well.

Jin had no idea how to react when Yuuya confessed to him that he’d had a long standing dream to become a singer. Jin had heard Yuuya’s singing voice (Those late nights when Jin was stuck awake by his own nightmares, where he would silently let the tears fall down his face while Yuuya would pet his hair, quietly singing some foreign song that would lure Jin to sleep like clockwork), and while having never said it out loud, he found it as one of Yuuya’s most charming aspects. He’d warned his lover before, that some of the things about show business were possibly too much for the introvert to handle. Yuuya was far too determined, however. If he really wanted to try it, Jin would help.  
“Jin-kun? Does this look okay?” Jin was snapped out of his own thoughts by Yuuya, and he turned around and gasped a little.  
“You’re.. Wearing that?” Yuuya was wearing his hair down, with a pale blue sleeveless shirt that fit almost like a dress. He wore light grey leggings under it and fancy looking black flats.  
“I-Is there a problem with it?” Yuuya looked slightly upset, but he was hard to take seriously in such an adorable outfit.  
“Um.. What kind of look were you going for, again?”  
Yuuya looked down, slightly embarrassed. “I was.. Going for a cute image, is it bad..?”  
Jin bit his lip, feeling heat rise up in his face. “It’s not bad..” He closed the distance between the two and took Yuuya’s hands.   
Yuuya still refused to look at him. “...But..?”  
Jin sighed and put a finger under Yuuya’s chin to tilt his head up. “..But I know if you go out in that, they’re going to..” Jin sighed and looked away. Despite all his ability in LBX battles, he never seemed to be able to formulate the exact works to speak clearly in front of his lover. He spoke slowly and quietly, so no one else around could hear him. “I’m.. Worried. I.. I don’t want them to.. To look at you and.. And see you in the same light I always do.” Yuuya looked confused, and Jin silently cursed himself. “I’m being somewhat Jealous.. I guess.. But I..”   
Yuuya leaned in to kiss the dual haired boy, leaning into the kiss and putting his arms around Jin’s waist. Jin was shocked, but gladly kissed back. No one was too close, anyways, so he didn’t hesitate to kiss Yuuya as deeply as possible.  
Yuuya pulled away after a few moments, smiling at Jin and touching his cheek shyly. “Are you saying that you’re getting jealous, Jin?” His smile was an all-knowing one, and Jin felt his blush reappear.  
“...”  
Yuuya grinned and gave Jin a kiss on the cheek. “I love you and only you, you know that. I want you to cheer for me, ok? It means a lot to me. Promise me you will?”  
Jin nodded and smiled back, kissing Yuuya once more before stepping away from him.   
“Do your best, okay?”  
Yuuya nodded and headed close to the stage, seconds before Jin heard someone yell out that they would be starting in two minutes. Jin turned and left to go to his seat.  
He made sure he cheered the loudest after every song.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Arata/Takeru, because its a cute ship i dont write much of. Just pretend Arata didn't leave the island immediately, and stayed a few weeks more.

It was over.  
The united virtual countries had gathered to stop the World Savers, and succeeded. Those thought to be dead were slowly waking up, and everyone’s spirits were uncrushably high. Arata had already congratulated his fellow platoon members (Sayaka was nearly crying and Hikaru was smiling brighter than Arata had ever seen him, both of them holding on to Haruki closely as possible), so he was drifting from group to group, thanking people for their efforts. There was one person that Arata was still anxious to see..  
“Arata!”  
The redhead turned around, his heart leaping when he recognized that voice. “Takeru!”  
Takeru jumped into Arata’s open arms, pulling him into a slow and sensual kiss. Arata vaguely heard a few of the platoons around them applauding and whistling, mainly just because a few people had actually already confessed after the event, and everyone was pretty happy. The blonde eventually pulled away and smiled shyly. “You.. You did it! I.. God, that got scary, but..” Arata cut him off with another kiss.  
“I was worried.” Arata’s voice was somewhat choked, and Takeru gave him a weak smile. “I-I know, I was too.. You were fighting Seledy, I.. I was so so afraid that you’d end up..” Takeru began to whimper, his voice cracking a bit as tears filled his eyes.  
Arata sighed, and gently touched Takeru’s cheek with one hand, the other still on Takeru’s hips. “I know. I didn’t mean to worry you, baby..”   
Takeru laughed, though it sounded more like a sob. “G-God, you and your stupid pet names..” He buried his face into Arata’s shoulder and began to cry loudly.  
Arata bit his lip hard to keep his tears from falling. He put his arms around Takeru’s shoulders and smiled a little, one hand taking Takeru’s cap off so he could run his fingers through that soft blond hair.  
“T-Takeru..” Arata gently leaned in so that his head was resting in the nape of Takeru’s neck, and he wordlessly cried against the Mechanic’s chest.

They were both waiting in the lounge room together when Hikaru rushed in, slightly out of breath and looking nervous. “Shit, Takeru, you might wanna come here..”  
“Why? I’m really comfy where I am, thanks.” Takeru was sitting on Arata’s lap, positioned comfortably so that his back was against the back of the couch, and Arata was leaning against the armrest, cuddling him. Arata hadn’t ever seen Hikaru so anxious..  
“I-It’s Catherine. I mean, she.. Your sister..!” Takeru perked up, and got to his feet. “My sister..? Asuka’s here?!” He grinned and took Arata’s hand- to which the redhead gave a noise of surprise- and dragged him out of the lounge room and into the front room.  
Catherine was stammering out words a mile a minute, and it was obvious judging from the older blonde in front of her’s expression that she was definitely getting heated. Takeru, still dragging Arata, shoved Catherine to the side to see-  
“Sis!” He finally let go of Arata and hugged her tightly. She hugged back, tighter than a normal sibling hug.   
“God, Takeru.. Fuck, you worried me so much, kid! I’m glad you’re okay..” Asuka sighed, holding her younger brother as if she could protect him from everything now that she was here.  
“Awh, sis, you know i’m too good to lose! And I mean.. I had help..” He glanced at Arata and smiled fondly. Asuka noticed and grinned. “You’re the ‘Arata’ my bro’s always talkin’ about, huh?” She looked over him, frowning slightly as she examined him. “Mm, you don’t seem all that great.. You sure this kid’s an ace, Takeru?”  
Takeru frowned and crossed his arms, blushing a little. “I’m sure! Don’t judge him just because he’s a little scrawny.”  
Arata stared blankly at Takeru, the blonde was at least 3 inches shorter than him and 20 pounds lighter. Scrawny?  
Takeru smiled and got on his tiptoes, so he could whisper something into his sister’s ear. Her expression was one of surprise, then realization. “Ooooh, so you’re in love with him! That’s cute, Takeru~” Takeru was blushing, as well as Arata. Was he just here so he could be introduced to Takeru’s family? They were a bit early in the relationship for that, huh?  
He was snapped out of his thoughts when Takeru grabbed Arata’s hand, his face bright red. “Y-You can make fun all you want, but.. A-Asuka, I really love him!” Arata covered his face with one hand, unable to hide his red cheeks.  
“T-Takeru..” Arata looked away, smiling. As embarrassing as it was, Takeru flaunting him off to his sister make Arata’s heart swell.  
Asuka rolled her eyes, and smiled. “Whatever, i’m glad you’re happy. But hey, Arata. Can I talk to you?” Arata nodded, and followed Asuka out of the room.  
The moment they were out of earshot of Takeru, Asuka stopped him. “Listen. I don’t care if you’re the goddamn second coming of Christ. You do ANYTHING to hurt Takeru, and I WILL find you. You will NOT survive. Do I make myself clear?” She hissed angrily.  
Arata just nodded, adequately terrified.  
What was he getting himself into..?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I was dead. I thought so too! Heres some JinYuu though

Yuuya believed that the first kiss is always the scariest.  
It was early in the relationship, and with Jin, every near insignificant sign of affection was like winning the lottery. After a near death experience, Jin had only greeted Yuuya with a quick hug (thought Yuuya did notice how tightly Jin held him, and that his hands were shaking out of worry) and nothing more. It was a clear showing of their type of relationship, Yuuya was hard pressed to get anything out of Jin besides a hug, and occasionally holding hands (but ONLY when they were alone, and everyone else was asleep, and Yuuya would gently rub his thumb against the back of Jin’s hand, and Jin would finally relent and intertwine their fingers together and they would fall asleep cuddled against each other, except Jin would never admit to something as intimate as that.)  
So when Mizel had been destroyed, and Ban, Hiro, and Ran rescued, the others were hugging and laughing and generally just coming to the realization that they actually did it. Yuuya turned to Jin excitedly, maybe he could manage another hug out of him, but stopped.  
Jin took him by the shoulders, and tilted his head, pulling into a shaky, unsure kiss.  
Yuuya didn’t react immediately, this wasn’t exactly what he’d expected (not that he could complain, Jin was surprisingly tender and sweet with the kiss) but eventually leaned in to deepen it.   
Almost immediately he heard Hiro gasp, and the celebrating died down a little bit. Jin pulled away as if he’d been burned, and glanced over to the others. Hiro and Ran were staring wide eyed, and Jessica was smothering back a laugh. “Called it. Ran?”  
Ran scowled and dug through her pockets, shoving a 20 Credit note into Jessica’s hands.  
Hiro looked as if his world was collapsing, so the couple tried not to make eye contact with him for the time being.  
“Soo..” Jessica was still trying not to laugh. “How long have you two been..?” Jin scowled and blushed, looking away. Yuuya put a hand against his cheek to idly check if his face was as warm as it felt (it was), and he glanced up at Jessica. “Ah.. Maybe a month or two?”  
Ran gasped, and looked between the two. “Was that your first kiss? Oh my god, this is so cute, I didn’t think Jin actually liked you back!”  
Yuuya laughed, trying to play off his embarrassment. “W-Well..”  
Jin strugged to keep a normal expression, with Ran and Jessica bombarding Yuuya with questions about their (practically nonexistent) love life and with Hiro acting as if the apocalypse had come early.  
He glanced over at Ban, who had been watching a bit further away, with the company of Kazu and Ami. Ban grinned and gave him a thumbs up, to which Jin sighed and attempted a weak smile. Without looking, he reached for Yuuya’s hand and took it in his own. He could get used to this, at least.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, i'm back from writing block hell. Here's a little bit of slightly ooc banjin that i wrote on a whim at 2am over spring break. This ship is pretty cute i think.

“Ban? Are you awake?”

Ban heard his mother’s voice accompanied the knock at his door, but remained silent, pressing his face further into his pillow.

“..I’m going to leave your dinner outside, dear.” Marie hesitated, and eventually sighed before returning back to the kitchen. 

Ban bit his lip, staring off into a wall. There were too many different thoughts running through his head, giving the boy a rather constant headache.

Was there any way for him to bring this potential war to a close without anyone else dying? Just remembering what happened to Yuusuke..

Ban hid his head beneath a pillow and resisted the urge to suddenly start crying. Why did he think that he truly had any power to prevent this? He was only thirteen, he might as well leave the fighting to the adults prepared to handle the potential consequences that arose with fighting off a terroristic organization.

Thinking about it, Ban wasn’t sure why his father had trusted Achilles to him. An unfamiliar sensation of bitter remorse filled his chest, and he scoffed into his pillow. What was his father thinking, pushing the fate of the world onto the shoulders of a barely-teenager?

Ban was snapped out of his bitter pondering when he heard his mother talking to someone downstairs.

“Ah? Yes, Ban is here, but..”

Ban could hear another vaguely inaudible voice from the front door. He rolled over and covered his head tightly with his pillow, he didn’t want to talk to anyone.

“His room is right in there.. Erm, he hasn’t been very talkative as of late, though-”

“Thank you, miss Yamano. I’ll talk to him.” Jin politely cut her off. Ban groaned internally. He didn’t have any harsh feelings toward Jin; on the contrary, his feelings toward the dual haired boy were.. Questionable in their innocence. But right now wasn’t the best time for Ban to try and decipher his sexuality, when he had much heavier things weighing on his mind.

He heard footsteps approach, then a light knock on the door. “Ban-kun?”

Ban didn’t reply. It was a bit childish, but he hoped that maybe, if he stayed quiet enough, Jin might leave.

“I’m coming in.” Apparently not. He heard the door creak open and Jin walk into the room, his footsteps muffled due to the thick carpet. He stopped in front of Ban’s bed and stopped, standing there silently for a few seconds, long enough for it to get awkward relatively quickly.

“..You can’t just hide in your room for all of this, Ban-kun. We’re on the verge of stopping them, but you’re backing out now?” 

Ban felt white hot anger rise in his chest, and growled into his pillow. “I left because I realized that I shouldn’t even be involved with all this stuff. I’m barely thirteen-”

“So am I.” Jin replied. “So are your friends, i’m assuming. They haven’t quit.”

Ban gritted his teeth, annoyance now clear in his voice. “Yeah, well..” All the sharpness in his voice faded, and he was quiet. “..They didn’t watch someone die.”

The room settled back into an uncomfortable silence. Ban took the slightest amount of pride in silencing Jin, but it wasn’t much of a victory.

“..I saw it too.” Jin said, quietly.

Ban wasn’t sure what to say to that. Eventually, though he didn’t expect Jin to actually answer, he asked, “Why are you still here, then..?”

More suffocating emptiness filled the room, and it was another minute before Jin broke the pervasive silence.

“They killed my grandfather. It’s personal.” His voice seemed understandably cold.

Ban didn’t attempt to reply, he just hid further under the sheets. “Aren’t you afraid, though..? They.. They won’t hesitate to kill you..”

Ban wasn’t looking, but he swore he could feel Jin shrug. “I’m already involved by association.”

Ban finally pushed the covers off, and turned to stare directly at JIn. “You don’t have to be a part of this.”

Jin stared back, as if trying to analyze Ban but then giving up halfway. “I suppose I don’t.”

Ban’s harsh expression softened, now simply trying to remain conversational. “I.. I don’t understand you. There’s nothing for you to gain by doing this anymore. You don’t owe me, or the others anything. So why?”

Ban was slightly surprised to notice that Jin actually seemed to be pondering his question. “..You.”

Ban had to blink a few times before what Jin had said sunk in. “W-What? Me?” Ban couldn’t help it, his heart seemed to race a bit quicker.

Jin gave Ban a slightly annoyed look, as if he could tell that Ban had misinterpreted what he’d said. “You’re the only person who’s ever been able to surpass me. I can respect that.” He looked away, taking the opportunity to glance around Ban’s room. Ban couldn’t help but feel slightly embarrassed. He wished he could have cleaned up a bit before Jin had made his visit.

“...” Ban looked away, a smile very gently crossing his lips. “I’m glad, then.” He remained quiet for a few seconds before adding, “Thanks for that, by the way.” Ban couldn’t help it, a light blush showed on his face.

“It’s.. no problem..” Jin trailed off as he turned to look at Ban, his eyes widening slightly.

Ban felt his face turn a brighter shade of pink when he realized that Jin had most likely noticed his blush, and seemed to be putting the pieces together. “..B-But, um, yeah.. Did you just come here to.. Convince me to come back with you?”

Jin nodded. “We’re going to continue against the Innovators, with or without you.” His words were harsh, but he spoke gently enough that Ban didn’t seem intimidated by him. 

“..Jin.. I don’t-” Ban was cut off by Jin taking one of Ban’s hands in his own. Ban looked up, shocked. Jin seemed a bit uneasy with it, but continued, running his thumb over the back of Ban’s hand.

“I know we’ll succeed with you there.” Jin murmured, and looked up to see a flustered and stammering Ban nod. Jin gave Ban one of his rare smiles and let go of Ban’s hand (to Ban’s mild disappointment). Jin waited while Ban got to his feet, and tilted his head slightly, indicating for Ban to follow.

Ban was about to follow him, but hesitated, instead grabbing Jin’s sleeve before he could open Ban’s bedroom door. Jin turned back, slightly surprised, though he quickly replaced the look with annoyance. “What are you doing?”

Ban replied by quickly kissing Jin on the cheek, before the other had a chance to reply, and rushed out the door ahead of Jin before he could be scolded for his actions. God, he’d probably never live that down.

Jin stood there for a moment, in a sort of shock, before gently touching his cheek. “Huh.” He mumbled softly, a warm blush filling his face. It took him a few seconds to snap out of it and follow Ban out, now feeling an unfamiliar warmth in his chest, though, he thought, it definitely wasn’t bad.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is sorta old? S1 stuff.

It had been a few weeks before Yuuya awoken from his coma.

Not that he really wanted to.

The first few moments of consciousness were entirely unwelcome, until he finally willed his eyes open and flinched at how bright the room was. He tried to think, what happened? All he remembered was Artemis, and..

..And the finals. Oh, god. He must have failed with activating the Psycho-Scanning mode, because his head felt like it had been smashed in with something blunt, and just opening his eyes was an almost impossible task.

He could faintly hear voices talking above his head, though he couldn’t make out what any of them were saying. All he wanted was to fall back asleep, but if he’d really failed his mission, then the scientists would surely be mad and there would be no rest for him.

Until he realized, with a bit of surprise, that he didn’t seem to be in the lab that he’d spent the majority of his life.

When his eyes adjusted to the light, he realized there were two people staring at him. One was a boy who looked about his age with black and white hair, and the other looked like a nurse. He blinked, opening his mouth slightly to ask where he was, but no words came out.

The nurse seemed happy that he was awake, and quickly turned and left the room. The boy hardly changed expression, but smiled very slightly. 

Yuuya’s expression didn’t change. Why would it? He was almost entirely sure he’d never seen this boy in his life.  
\--  
That boy was always there when Yuuya woke up. Yuuya had no clue why, but at a point, it became routine to the point that he felt a small tug at his heart when he would awaken and he wouldn’t be there. He wasn’t sure why the other was even in his hospital room, they weren’t even friends. Yuuya didn’t even know the other boy’s name..

Yuuya blankly realized that he wanted to know. Maybe it was just the isolation speaking, but the boy was the only person Yuuya could consider a friend anymore, if even that.

After first awakening, Yuuya refused to speak. He allowed the nurses to think that he was still a mute, but his main reason was out of fear. If he was alright again, would he be given right back to Kanou?

He made the decision to delay his own recovery as long as possible.  
\--  
It was around his third week of silence that the boy finally, albeit hesitantly, spoke to him, and it was so out of place in the silent room that Yuuya jumped slightly. 

“Do you remember anything?”

Yuuya looked up from his meal to make eye contact with the boy, to at the very least show he was listening. He stared into the other’s red eyes (it made a familiar warmth rise up in Yuuya’s chest) before shaking his head ‘no’ and returning to his so far uneaten meal. 

He struggled to actually eat any of the flavorless.. Stuff that he was being given. His fine motor skills were being very slowly recovered, but his hands were still far too unsteady to get any of the food all the way to his mouth. He tried taking a few of the more solid things first, but it just ended in his making a mess, with most of the food ending up back on the tray since his hands shook so badly.

He was so busy trying to get something accomplished with his futile attempts, he didn’t notice that the boy had pulled a chair up and moved to Yuuya’s bedside. Yet again, he jumped when the other spoke quietly.

“Let me help.”

Yuuya stared at him again, and nodded slightly, allowing himself to sit back in the bed a bit. The other boy had taken the tray, and moved some of the less appetizing items off the tray before placing it back on Yuuya’s lap.

Yuuya didn’t mind the assistance at all, but it was slightly embarrassing to practically have to be hand fed like a small child. However, it worked, and he gratefully got through almost a fourth of the meal before the boy hesitated again.

“..Do you remember me at all?” He sounded inquisitive and slightly hopeful, and Yuuya had to look away. He shook his head ‘no’ yet again, but thought about it. He really didn’t remember the other, but he must have known him at one point. The warmth Yuuya felt in his heart when this boy was around meant something, at least.

They continued until Yuuya had finished off about half of his tray, and he motioned to the other that he was done. He nodded and moved the tray away. In the process, the boy stopped and stared at Yuuya again, before letting out a miniscule smile and turning away. “I guess I should introduce myself.”

Yuuya looked up at him, curious.

“My name’s Jin. You don’t remember me, but-” Jin was cut off by a nurse entering the room to take Yuuya’s tray away, and she moved to urgently whisper something into Jin’s ear. Yuuya couldn’t hear exactly what she had said, but he made out the words ‘Innovators’. His eyes widened and he got to his feet.

Yuuya wasn’t paying much attention to the nurse, as he slowly processed the new information. Jin..

“I have to leave now.” Jin frowned. He stepped over to the side of Yuuya’s bed and gently picked up his CCM, which he’d placed on the side table.

The nurse had left long before Jin had his CCM back on his person. Jin turned to leave, and was at the door before Yuuya spoke up for the first time in over a month.

“Thank you.”

Jin turned back, surprise on his face, though it was quickly replaced with his usual stoic expression. “It was no problem.” 

Yuuya looked down. He knew Jin apparently had to leave for something, so he tried to sum up everything he wanted to tell the other in as few words as possible. 

“..I.. don’t remember you.. But I hope I do soon.” Yuuya tried to smile.

Jin nodded, and smiled slightly before turning away and walking out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Yuuya waited until he could no longer hear Jin’s footsteps, then laid back in bed and sighed, closing his eyes. “Jin-kun, huh..” He murmured to himself before rolling over and allowing himself to drift back to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arata plays the piano, and Muraku listens. Just some gay i wrote a while back and just recently got around to finishing.

The music room at Kamui was unsurprisingly always unused. Between War Time, Class, and the constant fear of being expelled due to becoming LOST, there wasn’t much time for leisurely things like that.

So, Muraku had decided that, to finally get some peace while he ate, that he would sneak into the music room during lunch.

It wasn’t so much sneaking, as him one day excusing himself from the others after he got his tray of food. His platoon knew him well enough to know that he needed his space, so none of them ever questioned it. He found the room to be surprisingly unlocked, so he crept in and, finding the room deserted, decided it was the best place for some quiet.

Muraku sat behind a set of risers, slowly eating his lunch as he would every other day, when he heard voices from out in the hallway slowly getting louder and clearer.

“We shouldn’t be sneaking around, Arata.”

“Come on, Hikaru. Live a little. Hey, what’s in here?”

“W-wait, Arata, what if that’s a faculty room?!-”

Muraku held his breath as the door clicked open, and he heard the two Jenock boys step in cautiously.

“Shows what you know!” Arata sounded smug. “It’s just a music room.”

“I didn’t think a place like this would have a music room.” Hikaru seemed to ignore Arata’s statement.

“Well, it’s a school, right? Don’t all schools have some sort of room like this? Aah, everything’s so dusty.” He heard Arata blow some dust off one of the nearby tables and have a small coughing fit.

Muraku suddenly realized that the two had no idea that he was in there. It was already too late to announce his own presence without it being suspicious, but waiting wouldn’t make revealing himself any easier.

“This is a waste of time, Arata. I’m going back for lunch. Have fun with all your dusty instruments.”

Muraku heard a set of footsteps move away from him, and heard the door click open, then shut again.

It was only him and Arata now. Muraku continued to eat, albeit quieter. He wasn’t comfortable by any means in a room alone with the energetic redhead, but at least the blond was gone. Hikaru was much more serious, and if he had found Muraku, he would probably suspect the other of spying on Jenock or something. At least Arata was less questioning on such matters.

He was dragged from his thoughts when he heard a few of the ivory keys being pressed, a C chord. Slightly curious, Muraku peeked between the slats of the riser to watch Arata press the keys.

As strange as Muraku thought it to be, Arata was surprisingly aware of what he was doing. After playing a few more chords and occasionally throwing cautious glances back to the door to ensure no one had heard him, Arata pulled over the piano bench and knowingly positioned his hands over the keys.

Muraku felt his breath hitch when Arata slowly began to play, his fingertips gracefully dancing over the ivory keys, a stark contrast to his usual rogue personality. Muraku was frozen to the spot, the song Arata played made him feel strangely nostalgic, and he felt something in his heart that he couldn’t quite name.

Muraku gasped slightly when Arata began to hum as well, as a replacement for when the vocals would come in. There was no way Arata would spot Muraku now, as his eyes were lidded and the expression he held was a warm, remembering one. Muraku realized this was his chance to leave, but glanced down at his food and remembered why he was here. He continued to eat, now letting himself get swept away in the tune. He had to catch himself from humming along at multiple points.

Arata was swaying slightly to the beat, stepping on the brass pedals as gently as possible. The spiritedness radiating from the boy was the only thing that still reminded Muraku of the Arata he usually saw; this side of the redhead was one Muraku never expected to exist, let alone see.

The song began to slow, and Muraku checked his CCM on instinct, freezing for a moment. He had class on the other end of the building in less than an hour; he knew he’d have to leave sooner or later. However..

Arata had begun to play another song, this one in a minor key, and Muraku silently decided that he wouldn’t mind missing a class if it meant he got to listen to Arata play.


End file.
